


World Wrestling Despair

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen WWE Superstars and Divas in total are trapped in an stadium by a despair-obsessed teddy bear without no way out. Except one. The only way out is to kill somebody and not get caught. Can the wrestlers overcome this struggle and maintain their hope...or will they succumb to the frightening despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Wrestling Despair

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Dynaite Sanders or just Sanders and basically this is my first fic here on Archive.org and as such please feel free to comment down below and tell me how you think of it. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Updates will be rather sporadic.
> 
> I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or Dangan Ronpa (obviously). This fic was made purely for entertainment...and destroying thy feels.

"Dolph, c'mon man, wake up!"

"He doesn't seem to be responding."

"Don't worry, he'll wake up. After all, you just have to do is-"

"Bo, I swear tah God, if ya fineesh that santance Ay'll-"

"He's coming to!"

"Alright, everyone back off give him some space."

"Well, meet you two out in the hall, alright."

**DOLPH ZIGGLER: SUPER HIGH PRO WRESTLER SHOWOFF**

After a few moments, the man, known to everyone as the Showoff himself, Dolph Ziggler came too. He looked around and took in his surroundings. From what it looks like, he was in WWE doctor's office laying on the bed, evident by the assortment of medicine and the pure white look of the room. What wasn't evident was the lack of an actual doctor being there.

'Where am I?' thought Ziggler as he wondered what was going on.

"You having a good look around, bro?" said a voice with a slight New York accent.

**ZACK RYDER: SUPER HIGH PRO WRESTLER JOBBER**

Dolph looked to the owner of the voice and looked at him with a small smile. Sitting to the side of the bed Ziggler was in, was one of his closest friends, Zack Ryder. Ryder himself was a goofy, lovable type of guy, who loves to hang out with his "Broskies". However, the dude has an unfortunate unlucky streak about him that Ryder has yet to shake off. He never goes anywhere without his signature purple shades.

"Nice to see you finally woke up...can you stand?" said Ryder.

"Yeah...I think so?" replied Ziggler who got off the bed. However, he winced in pain as head began throbbing. As if someone had hit him with a steel chair.

"Yeah, I know what your feeling. Here take this." said Ryder as he handed Ziggler a bottle of water and a two aspirin tablets. After taking them, Dolph

looked at Ryder with confusion. Ryder in turn, gave a nod of understanding.

"Your wondering why you were out cold, right bro? No worries we'll get to that soon but for now let's meet up with the others." said Ryder

Dolph gave a nod as the duo left the doctor's office and out into the hall were they met a, admittedly rather small, group WWE wrestlers and staff. At the

front of the group was, the face of the company himself, John Cena, who walked by with a look of relief and worry on his face.

**JOHN CENA: SUPER HIGH PRO WRESTLER DETERMINATOR**

"Nice to see your awake man. With you up, now maybe can get some answers on where we are." said Cena. Cena is the very definition of persistent as he never gives up no matter how the odds are stacked against him. Because of this attitude he has held world title gold over fifteen times already, not including numerous other achievements. He lives day and night, by the motto of Hustle, Loyalty and Respect. This has led him to be respected by many in the locker roomand is pretty much the de-facto leader of the locker room.

**SETH ROLLINS: SUPER HIGH PRO WRESTLER OPPORTUNIST**

"Took you long enough to wake up." sneered Seth Rollins, in which Dolph glared at him. Rollins was originally apart of the trio known as the Shield. However, Rollins betrayed them and sold out to the Authority and had since became their "golden boy". He is the current WWE Champion and since then has been groomed to become the "Future" of the business. Overly arrogant and prideful of his abilities Seth has been known to for taking every chance he gets to advance himself and his career. Because of this, Seth has remained a unpopular figure in the locker room.

**RYBACK: SUPER HIGH PRO WRESTLER STRONGMAN**

"Oi, YOU better cool you attitude...or the Big Guy might just do something that he'll regret." said Ryback. Coming onto the scene in 2012, Ryback, or the Big Guy as he puts it, is one of the strongest guys on the roster. Able to benchpress three times his own weight, Ryback has no trouble when it comes to getting physical and is more than eager to get into a fight. If it weren't for the fact they were rules against backstage fighting Ryback would happily start one daily if it meant a constant opponent for him.

**RENEE YOUNG: SUPER HIGH PRO WRESTLER COMMENTATOR**

"Both of you stop it! This situation is bad enough as it is. We do not need you two to start a fight now!" said Renee Young who crossed her arms in annoyance. While not a fighter, Renee serves as apart of the backstage personnel. Having served as a commentator, backstage announcer and is currently hosting her own show, Renee has quickly grown into one of the most popular non-wrestler WWE has.

Both Rollins and Ryback look at each other for a solid minute before Seth cracked a mocking smile before walking away from the Big Guy over to a corner. Ryback, on the hand, continued to glare at Rollins with intense hate, before walking back to were he originally was near the door to the doctor's office as if he was a guard.

Dolph took his eyes off Seth...only to get a face full of facepaint. Dolph jumped back at he was greeted by, the Prince of Dark Matter himself, Stardust who was inches away from the Showoff's face. Son of the late Dusty Rhodes, and formerly known as Cody Rhodes, whatever sanity that he had slipped away after a particularly bad loss during the early start of 2015 when he was teaming with Goldust. Now on his own, Stardust is now one of the most unstable of the roster to the point nobody has a clue on what he is going to do next.

**STARDUST: SUPER HIGH PRO WRESTLER ECCENTRIC**

"Hmmmmmm.HMMMMMMMMMMMMM. Finally, your awake....I sssssseeee! The cosmos DID foretold your awakening to be soon. Now, let us depart to the far reachest of the galaxy to unravel the mystery of the staaarrss! KEEH!! " said Stardust with a hiss before turning on his heels and walking away. Dolph gave a shudder as he left, seriously wondering why would someone like Stardust would be here.

"You look down Dolph. Don't worry, buddy! Just because you were the last to regain consciousness DOESN'T mean your a loser, or a good-for-nothing, it just means you have try harder and remember all you gotta do is Bolieve!"

'Nevermind, I want Stardust back' thought Dolph with a mental groan as he knew who the voice belonged too.

**BO DALLAS: SUPER HIGH PRO WRESTLER MOTIVATIONAL SPEAKER**

Turning around Dolph came face to face with the Inspirational Superstar and an annoyance to no end, Bo Dallas. At first glance Bo Dallas seem like one of the friendliest people in the world and wouldn't be too uncommon to see him as a motivational speaker. However, under that pearly white smile is a con man who in actuality doesn't give a dime about motivating people, beside shouting his signature and grating catchphrase 'bolieve'.

"Now then cheer up, and try not think about how much you aren't that good Dolph, because after not everyone can match me when it come to the art of Boliev-"

"Oi, didn't I told ya to shut up Bo or do ye want me to come ovah there and shut it for ya!" said a voice coming from behind Bo.

**BECKY LYNCH: SUPER HIGH PRO WRESTLER PUNK ROCK ENTHUSIAST**

Bo froze in place and started tremble in place, obviously not wanting to lose his voice forever. Dolph, who was grateful for the save looked behind Bo's back and recognized the voice owner as one of the recent-call ups from NXT Women's Division, Becky Lynch. Known as the Lass Kicker, Becky is the Irishwoman that takes no crap from anybody despite her size and is capable of of making even one toughest male and females of the WWE shake in fear. She is a major fan of punk rock and almost never goes anywhere without her signature goggles perched on her head. Becky smacked Bo on the back of his head and with a shout guided him away from Dolph, which she gives a warm smile indicating she's glad he's awake. Dolph gave her thumbs up for the save and continued to look around at the small group there.

"Please, don't step on my feet, amigo."

**KALISTO: SUPER HIGH PRO WRESTLER HIGH RISKTAKER**

Dolph looked around for a bit in confusion on to where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, he felt a poke at his side and he suddenly, looked down before mentally facepalming himself for not recognizing who it was. The superstar in question was the masked luchador himself, Kalisto. Easily the shortest there (he was only 5"6) Kalisto makes up for his lack of height and power by being the one most athletic individuals there. Able to move the ring with ease, and being able to maneuver in the air with almost no problem, Kalisto is someone you shouldn't take lightly.

"Heh, sorry about that 'Listo. You okay?" said Dolph apologetically. Kalisto, who was somewhat annoyed about nearly being stepped on, gave a quick shrug of his shoulders.

"Nah, I'm good.. but please try to be more careful in the future, okay?" said Kalisto who walked off, in a way that suggests, he still a *little* bit bothered about nearly getting his feet crushed. Dolph scratched his head and turned before nearly bumping into another diva, NXT's very own, Bayley.

"Whoa, sorry about that! You okay?" said Dolph with concern in his voice.

**BAYLEY: SUPER HIGH PRO WRESTLER KIDAPPEAL STAR**

"I'm alright!" joyfully said Bayley, who in caught Dolph off-guard with a surprise bearhug. Bubbly, very friendly, optimistic and a master when it comes to hugging, Bayley at first glance seems more like an just a regular fangirl (which in a way she is). However, surprisingly, despite how she looks, she is one NXT's top women prospect. Her wrestling ability combined with her personality makes her his with both adult's and especially kids.

"B-Bayley...can you let up on the hugs...I..c-c-cant...br-brea-" cried out Dolph as, despite her size Bayley is pretty strong and and was currently squeezing the life out of him to the point he was starting to lose consciousness.

**PAIGE: SUPER HIGH PRO WRESTLER ANTI-DIVA**

"Oh, for the love of-! Oi, we JUST got him to wake up, why the HELL are you trying to knock him out again you twat!?" said a rather irritated voice. Said voice, belonged to the Anti-Diva herself Paige. Ruthless and tough as iron, Paige is one of the best of the female wrestler when it came to wrestling. Having been trained since she was in her early teens, Paige has been the first ever WWE Diva to hold both the NXT Women's and Divas Championship at the same time. Paige wants nothing more than to be at the top, and is willing to defeat, align, and yes, even betray the rest of her peers if it means she can accomplish her goals. 

Bayley, somewhat embarrassed, let go of the hold on Dolph who clutched his torso and focused on trying to regain his breathe. He looked at Paige who had a smirk on her face, as if the funniest joke in the world had been just been told and Dolph was the butt of it.

"Wow, Dolph you sure work fast, eh? Last to wake up yet first to score, am I right?" said a rather taunting voice causing Dolph to tense in annoyance.

"Oh, shut it, Miz!"

**THE MIZ: SUPER HIGH PRO WRESTLER ACTOR**

The Miz, was probably WWE's biggest loudmouth in the industry. Loud, obnoxious, and with a ego bigger than the Grand Canyon, and has a serious case of being Mr. Stab-You-In-The-Back it a surprise Miz isn't a regular in the ER room on how much of an all-around douchebag he was. It's also a surprise on how much Hollywood keeps offering him roles in the movies-oh dear. Yes, for some reason Miz is apparently WWE studios main go to guy when it comes to acting for their movies. While, thankfully it has led of less of Miz hanging around the locker room, unfortunately, once he DOES come back it's usually with an even more enlarged ego.

Speaking of the Miz, he recoiled in feign-surprise from Dolph word's before putting his hands up in mock self defense.

"Aw c'mon Dolphy, I was just kidding after all. Can't you take a joke. Though...I wouldn't judge if you did. That Bayley over there is pretty cute herself though. If I wasn't married of course!" said Miz with a wide grin.

"Miz!" said Dolph more than annoyed at the A-list loudmouth. Miz cracked a rather sleezy smile.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Say, you know what why don't I get you a drink, you looked parched. Oi, Mizdow two bottles of of water AND make mine room temperature!"

"How many times do I have to get it through your thick skull, Miz! I am no longer a stunt double but rather a voice of common sense!" said Damien Sandow with a huff.

**DAMIEN SANDOW: SUPER HIGH PRO WRESTLER DABBLER**

Damien Sandow, when he first came on the scene was a pretentious jerk who had attempted to "enlighten" the WWE Universe as the Intellectual Saviour of the Masses. When that came to a bust, he switched gears and focused more on entertainment aspect of wrestling. It turns out he's pretty good at imitation, having imitated a basketball star to a famous pioneer to even the Chairman of the WWE himself and served as the Miz's lackey "Mizdow" for some time. After splitting from Miz it seems as though he's trying to be more true to himself. 

Miz gave a roll of his eyes and continued to try and coax the "Voice of Common Sense" to get him some water as if he was actually laying on his death bed (which to the majority of the people in there would be an event they would gladly take part of). Thankfully, Sandow was having none of it and turned his back away from the Miz in an attempt to block him out.

Dolph gave a shake of his head and scanned the room to see who else was there.

"You looking for something?"

**KEVIN OWENS: SUPER HIGH PRO WRESTLER HARDCORE BRUTE**

Dolph turned around and came face to face with one of WWE's most brutal guys on the roster, Kevin Owens. Yeah, it was hard to forget the name of the guy, who on his debut sent his best friend to the hospital. Kevin Owens is ruthless, cruel, arrogant and has no mercy or sympathy for any of his opponents and would gladly beat his opponent until they can no longer stand if it means he can further forward his own agenda. Owens is that type of guy, who despite his physique, would gladly take his fight to his opponent...though at his own pace. He lives by the motto of "Fight, Owens, Fight!"

Dolph replied "No, I'm not-" before he was cut off.

"Then you better get out of my eyesight then, after all you just woken up and I don't to send you back in their so soon." said Owens with a small laugh before walking off.

Dolph clenched his fists as he saw Owens walked off, as he tried to resist the urge to knock out his lights. Dolph, then glanced, as a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't let him get to you bro, besides we have bigger fish to fry." said Ryder. Dolph looked back at Owens for a moment before turning to go with his friend. The duo then joined John Cena, who is standing at the center of the room, where one by one the rest of the people there join in a circle around him. That's where Dolph feels off at that moment.

"Eh? Where is everybody?" said Dolph as he looked around the hallway. Aside from those fourteen people, the rest of the locker room was strangely absent...which if you were apart of the WWE locker room would be *very* strange.

"Hmm, gee maybe that's something where trying to figure out, dumbass." said Rollins with a sneer. Ryder look to confront him but was held back by Dolph, who gave a shake of his head. No, not worth trying to pick a fight now.

"Oi, you tone it down Seth we need to work together." said Cena giving the current champion a warning look, to which Seth rolled his eyes "Let's start off with the first question: where are we?"

Dolph was taken aback and gave a look of confusion. He looked to answer him but, then he paused and started to think. Come to think of it he didn't even know what country he was in or how he got there All let alone what stadium he was in. All the while he was drawing a blank, as if some part of his memory was blocked and couldn't be accessed. He turned to the others and all gave a look of worry, frustration and anger. Just like Dolph they had no clue where they were.

An awkward moment filled the room before Ryder piped up to state the obvious "Soooo...none of us know where we are?" said Ryder in confusion.

"Well, obviously if we were to know, we would not be standing here looking like idiots now would we!?" snapped Paige, obviously annoyed by Ryder's question.

"Indeed to say such a thing...and with such boldness. I'm surprised nobody has thought to send your brain to orbit!? said Stardust with a cheerful glee.

Owens smirked "That's assuming he even has brains to send to orbit!"

"Oi, leave him alone!" said Ziggler who confronted Owens, who got even closer to Ziggler's face ready to fight. Most of the crowd gathered were starting to back up as the feeling of a backstage brawl was in the air.

"HEY, HEY!" yelled Cena as he got in the middle of the two breaking them apart. "Cool it, you two! As of now we need both sides working together in harmony, not chaos or else we won't get any results! So save the fight for later, kapeesh!" Turning to look at both of them. Owens looked at Dolph for a long moment before with a small laugh backing up.

"Whatever, you say 'Champ', but just to make things clear: I am NOT being on equal terms with you guys, understand? I do want I want whenever I want and I know for a fact once things are finished here: Ziggler you and me are going to settle this! Got that?" responded Owens as he gave a harsh shove to Ziggler sending him into Ryback.

Dolph attempted to go after him but was held back by both Ryback and Kalisto.

"You'll get your chance later, amigo! Don't waste your breathe on this guy!" said Kalisto trying to calm Dolph down.

"Dolph, he ain't worth the effort right now! We got other matters to deal with, alright!" said Ryback as he had both of his strong arms holding back Ziggler.

The Showoff, finally stopped struggling and was eventually let go of his hold, but was still glaring daggers at Owens who was laughing away due to Dolph's struggles.

Suddenly, a burst of static was heard over the intercom and everybody looked up.

"Attention, Attention! If you guys are all done beating each other's brains out may I make my announcement!....Okay then, would all WWE workers please report to ringside at your earliest convenience...AKA now or your all fired! Please head towards the big blue doors, that's where the entrance to the arena isat, and make your way down to the ring. I'll be waiting your arrival. " said a voice filled with a strange cheerfulness...mixed with a strange chillness. As if every word uttered reeked of despair.

With that said one by one the WWE personnel there looked at each other for a moment. Seth then began to walk towards the path to the entrance to the ring.

"Hey, what ar you doin, Seth!?" said Becky sending an accusatory glare at the current Champion. Seth rolled his eyes and looked back at the Lass Kicker.

"I am going to the arena and getting some answers. You know, like what someone with common sense would do. If you cretins would like stand around here like idiots...be my guest." said Rollins as he left the area.

"As much as I hate it he has a point, standing around won't get us anywhere." said Bayley with a frown over Rollins attitude.

"But...what if it could be a trap?" said Renee Young, who surprisingly was still calm after all of this.

"Then why don't you check out for us?" said Paige with a smirk, causing Renee to give a look of annoyance.

"Then why don't we all just go together?" commented Sandow causing everyone to to turn to him "I mean if there's a chance that it IS a trap, if all of us go in there...then at least will all have our guard up and won't be taken by surprise...right?"

Ryback nodded. "Yeah, that could work good thinking, Sandow."

Damien opened his mouth to thank Ryback only to be interrupted by the Miz.

"Of course, it was ALL my idea." said the Miz with a cocky smirk, unaware Damien was glaring daggers at him. Everybody just ignored him.

"So are we all in favor of going at once?" said John Cena to the rest of the personnel.

Everyone there either nodded their heads or gave similar words of agreement before leaving to head to the doors, with Ryder and Ziggler bringing up the rear. Dolph had a look of concern on his face.

"You alright, bro?" said Zack Ryder in concern "No worries were going to get answers now."

"I know...it's just that I can't help but feeling there's something...off with this situation were in." said Ziggler.

"Weird like what, bro?" said Ryder with a frown on his face. Ziggler shook his head.

Every step they got closer it felt as if they were walking into something...dangerous. "I-I don't know, something just feels...off" replied Ziggler as they finally reached the doors.

Unfortunately, what's he's about to witness in the near future, Dolph is going to wish he HAD stayed in the unknown.

END of CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the end of chapter one I *hoped* you enjoyed....that was a bad pun. Like I said please comment down below and stay tuned for more


End file.
